The present invention relates generally to the field of linkage control systems, and more particularly to stabilizers for vehicle suspension systems. In the present invention, hydraulic assemblies are coupled to a plurality of movable suspension members to control movement between the movable suspension members.
All vehicles generally have some sort of suspension system to control movement of the vehicle during maneuvering, traveling through various terrains, loading the vehicle, and various other situations. Most vehicles have a combination of linkages, shock absorbers (e.g., air, gas, hydraulic, mechanical or spring, etc.), and stabilizer members arranged in a standard suspension architeture. In general, the linkages facilitate movement of the wheels relative to the vehicle, the shock absorbers provide cushioning between the linkages and the vehicle, while the stabilizer members are provided to distribute a load between the various linkages for balancing the vehicle.
The stabilizer members play an important role in balancing the vehicle during maneuvering and various load situations. For example, stabilizer members may be coupled between front and rear suspension assemblies to balance the vehicle during acceleration and deceleration. Stabilizer members also may be coupled between left and right suspension assemblies to balance the vehicle during maneuvering, such as left and right turns. The stabilizer members typically embody metallic bars and other members, which generally extend straight across from one suspension member to another. Accordingly, a pathway must exist between the desired suspension members for these stabilizer members to be installed in the vehicle. This configuration spatially constrains the positioning of other components of the vehicle, such as the engine and transmission. Installation of the stabilizer members is also complicated due to dimensional variations between vehicles and the suspension members. For example, a particular line of vehicles may have tolerances in various components that cause an overall dimensional variation in the distance between the suspension members.
There is a need, therefore, for an improved stabilizer system. There is a particular need for a stabilizer assembly that does not require a straight pathway between the suspension members and is relatively less sensitive to dimensional variations in the vehicle.